Unbreakable
by rfr4evr938
Summary: A Literati future fanfiction. What if Rory left with Jess in 4.21? And what if they had a daughter at 20? Full summary inside. AU. Please R&R! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Kyla's First Day of School

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Unbreakable: A Rory/Jess future fanfiction

Summary-What if Rory left with Jess when he asked her to? And what if they had a daughter at 19? Well, 16 years later, their daughter, Kyla Mariano is going to Chilton and discovering how different a girl can be from her parents.

Kyla's POV:

Right now, I am standing outside of Chilton (a prep school my mom went to) in a horrible uniform that hasn't changed in 20 years just staring. I'm watching the other students who all look like smart freaks rush past me. Welcome to my nightmare.

To explain, I never was completely thrilled to go to this school but my mom wanted me to. After a while, I started actually wanting to go. Now I think I'm changing my mind. This place is so intimidating and the people all seem to think they're better than I am.

Then, all of a sudden, my mom walks up behind me.

"You ready to go in, or do you want to stare for a while?" she asks.

"I've done enough staring", I say turning towards her. "Let's go in."

I'm not completely sure I'm ready to go in, but I need to, so I follow my mom inside.

As soon as we walk through those doors, the outside seems nowhere near as intimidating. Not like the inside, that is. But I don't have much time to stare, because my mom takes me straight to the headmaster's office.

"Hello Headmaster Browning", my mom says holding out her hand for him to shake. He does, then she continues. "I'm Rory Mariano, and this is my daughter, Kyla Mariano."

I assume this is my time to speak, so I say "Hi, Headmaster Browning. It's nice to meet you."

I'm not usually like this, but I know how to turn on the charm when I should.

"Hello Kyla, it's nice to meet you, too", the headmaster says, looking at some papers. "And Rory, I see that you attended this school for three years of high school."

"Yes, I did", mom answers.

"Well, that's good", he says. And since he's apparently board of the subject, he moves on. "So, where's your husband, Jess, is it?"

"Yes", Mom answers. "He couldn't make it."

"Although it'd be easier if he could", I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, Kyla?" Mom asks me giving me the all to familiar look that tells me when I should shut up.

"Nothing", I mumble.

"You're a sophomore, right Kyla?" the headmaster says changing the subject again.

"Yeah", I answer.

"And you're 16? Explanation?" he asks.

I really don't want to answer, but I know I have to.

"I just had a few problems freshman year and ended up missing too many days, so I had to repeat the year", I answer trying to keep it as vague as possible.

"Ok, well that's enough chit-chat", he says. "Here's your schedule." He hands me a piece of paper. "Now get to class." He laughs a little, then I leave saying a quick goodbye to my mom.

Then I rush down the hall trying to find my first class when I run into slightly shorter girl with wavy strawberry blond hair and green eyes.

"Watch where you're going, new girl!" she snaps.

"Sorry!" I say, hardly sounding like I mean it. "Next time, I'll avoid this hallway altogether just so I don't run into you!"

She looks surprised for a minute but snaps out of it quickly.

"You have spunk", she says. "Most people are afraid to even talk to me."

"Is that a compliment?" I ask.

"Yes", she answers.

"Ok, in that case, I'm Kyla Mariano", I say.

"Hello Kyla", she says. "I'm Sam Jackson."

"Hi", I say. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too", she says. "Are you going out for the Franklin?"

"The what?" I ask.

"The Franklin, the paper", she answers.

"Oh, I was thinking about it", I say.

"Well, I am", she says. "You should."

"Well, like I said, I'm thinking about it", I say. "Hey, could you help me find my class?"

"Sure", she answers.

And so she does. At lunch, I sit with her and her friend, Ellie Lewis. And for the rest of the day, I keep thinking that I made a friend a lot soon than I thought I would.

xxxxxxx

After school, I take the bus back to Stars Hollow (my hometown) and walk over to Luke's, the diner that my step grandfather owns.

"Hi Luke", I say when I get inside.

"Hey Kyla", he says. "Your mom called and said that she'd be here in a minute."

"Ok", I say, then I sit down at the counter.

Then my grandma, Lorelai comes in.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey kid", she says, then she comes over and hugs me. She turns and says hi to Luke, then they kiss. "Hey, how was your first day at Chilton?"

"Ok", I say. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well, that's good", she says, then sits down next to me.

"Where's Rory?" she asks.

"She'll be here in a few minutes", I say.

Then I here someone come in and I turn around to see if it's Mom. It's not.

"Hey dad", I say, then I go over and hug him.

"Hey Kyla!" he says. "Hey Luke, Lorelai."

They both say hi back, and I walk back over to the counter with my dad and we sit down.

"So, how was your first day?" he asks.

"Pretty good", I say. "It would've been better if you could've been there this morning."

"I know, I'm sorry", he says. "I wanted to, but I had to be at work."

"I know, I know", I say.

"Who wants coffee", Luke says.

All three of says we do almost at the same time. Figures. Lorelai and I are both addicted to coffee, and with my dad, it depends.

Then my mom comes in.

"Hey Luke", she says. "Hey Mom and Kyla. And Jess! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, here I am", Dad says. Then they kiss.

"Hey Rory, you want coffee?" Luke asks.

"Of coarse", she says.

"This is all your fault", Luke says, pointing to Lorelai. "You got Rory addicted to coffee, then she got Kyla addicted to it."

"Well, I am extremely talented", Lorelai says. "So talented, in fact, that I can get two generations of Gilmores addicted to coffee."

I laugh at that. I love her.

"Well, I'm going to the bookstore", I say.

"Ok, bye hon", Mom says.

Then Dad, Luke and Lorelai all say goodbye, and I head over to the bookstore, my favorite place in town. The biggest thing I have in common with my parents is how much I read. They're both huge readers.

When I get there, I head to the very back and pull out the book I'm reading. The only reason I ever come to the bookstore is to have a quiet place to read. And no one minds. No one in town cares what I do as long as I don't turn into my dad, AKA the so-called biggest problem in recent town history. But sometimes I wish they paid a little bit more attention to what happens to me, because if they did, maybe what happened 2 years ago wouldn't have happened. But I guess I can't do anything about it. It happened, and I'm getting tired of pretending it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Move On

A/N-Some parts of the chapter might be a little weird, but I had a little problem writing parts of it. But here it is.

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2: Trying to Move On

Kyla's POV:

I've been in the bookstore for a few hours, but I finally decided to leave. I stand up and walk outside then start walking down the street. Then I pass someone that I've been trying to forget and I think back to two years ago.

_**I walked over to Andy who was leaning against the wall of Luke's. **_

"_**Hey", I said. Then we kissed. **_

"_**You ready to go?" he asked. **_

"_**Yeah", I said. "What are we doing tonight?"**_

"_**I figured a movie", he said.**_

"_**Ok", I said. Then we went to the movie theater.**_

_**After the movie was over and we were out in the car, he said "I've got a surprise for you."**_

"_**I hate surprises!" I said. "What is it?" **_

"_**I can't tell you", he said, laughing. "That would ruin the surprise!"**_

"_**I know, I know", I said.**_

_**Later, we parked on the street and he put a blindfold on me and led me somewhere. When we got there, he took off the blindfold and I saw that we were in the woods. **_

"_**What surprise is out here?" I asked.**_

"_**This one", he said, then he started kissing me hard.**_

"_**Andy, what are you doing?" I said as he was kissing my neck.**_

"_**You know what", he said. **_

"_**Andy, stop!" I said. **_

_**He stopped kissing me then mumbled something under his breath. All I could hear was him saying damn it. **_

"_**What's your problem, Kyla!" he said.**_

"_**Andy, I'm not ready for that", I said. "I'm only fourteen!"**_

"_**Damn it!" he said. "God, Kyla, you know you want to!"**_

"_**You don't know what I want!" I said. "You don't know anything!"**_

_**Then he slapped me. **_

"_**I can't believe you!" I said. "I can't believe I trusted you!"**_

"_**Ky, I'm sorry!" he said. **_

"_**Shut up!" I said. "That's what you always say!"**_

"_**Make me!" He said. Then slapped me again, on the other side of my face. **_

_**He put his hand over my mouth and started kissing my neck and trying to pull off my shirt. I tried screaming, but I knew no one could here me. **_

"_**Shut up, bitch!" he said. **_

_**I started crying then. I couldn't help it. He took his hand off my mouth and slapped me again. Then he shoved me and I fell to the ground. I completely blacked out after that.**_

I hear someone say something to me and I snap back into reality. Then I notice that it was him who said something.

"Hey Kyla!" he calls.

I keep walking. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to face him. I just want to ignore him for as long as I can. But he follows me.

"Kyla, wait!" he calls after me trying to get me to slow down.

I keep walking. I don't look back. I can't. He catches up to me and grabs my arm.

"Let go of me", I say staring him straight in the eye. I used to love those deep blue gray eyes, but now they seem cold to me.

He did let go of me, then said "Kyla, can we talk?"

"No", I say, then turn to walk away, but he stops me.

"Come on, Kyla, it was two years ago", he says. "Can't you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" I ask, sounding disgusted, because I am. "You put me in the hospital and it was your fault I had to repeat ninth grade, and you want me to forgive you?"

"Ky, I'm sorry!" he says.

"No, no, do not go there!" I say. "You always said that and you always kept hurting me! An don't call me Ky!"

"I'm sorry, what else can I say?" he asks.

"Nothing", I say. "Don't say anything, just leave me alone!"

"Kyla, please!" he says. He's literally begging now.

"Shut up!" I say, almost shouting now.

Then someone comes up behind me and says, "Leave her alone, Andy!"

It's my best friend, Jason.

"Jason, stay out of this!" Andy says.

"He doesn't have to!" I say. "Just go away, Andy!"

"Fine, but I'm not giving up on you", he says. "I'm going to get you to forgive me sometime!"

Then he walks away. I turn to Jason.

"Thank you", I say.

"No problem", he says. "So, what was going on anyway?"

"Nothing", I say. "He was just trying to get me to forgive him. But I never will. He just doesn't get that."

"That's because, as well as being a jerk, he's also an idiot", Jason says.

I laugh. "Yeah, he is an idiot", I say.

"Are you ok?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I say.

"Ok", he says. "Good."

"Well, I'll see you later", I say, then I walk away.

xxxx

At home, my mom and dad are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mom, Dad", I say sitting down in the chair.

"Hey Kyla", Dad says.

"Hi Kyla", Mom says.

"You were at the bookstore for a while", Dad says.

"Yeah, well, That's you and Mom's fault", I say.

"Good point", he says.

"Well, I'm going to my room", I say, then I rush upstairs to my room.

I need to think. I need to make myself think. There was a really good reason I left Jason alone so fast. It was because I couldn't stand to be alone with him. I don't think he knows it, but I've liked him for about three years. And now, I can't even stand to be alone with him for even a few minutes, because it scares me. I can pretend like I'm not scared of anything, but I'm scared of so many things. I can act like I'm unbreakable, but the truth is, I'm so not. I'm great at pretending, but when it comes to showing who I actually am, that's what scares me the most.


	3. Chapter 3: Stories and Songs

AN-The song in this chapter is written by me. Don't steal!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls. I really don't, as much as I wish I did.

Chapter 3: Stories and Songs

Kyla's POV:

It's now been a week since I ran into Andy, and I'm at school eating lunch with Sam and Ellie. I've eaten with them every day since the first day of school, and they can be surprisingly interesting. Except when Ellie starts talking about her boyfriend. That's when I tune out. I think it bugs Sam too, but she never says anything.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and I rush out of the cafeteria, hardly noticing that Sam's following me.

"Sam, don't you have to get to class?" I ask, not even looking back.

"I need your help", she says.

"Well, can it wait?" I ask. "I kind of have to go."

"Oh, right", she answers. "Sure."

"Ok, good", I say, then head to class.

xxxxxx

After class, Sam is waiting for me.

"Ok, is what you need help with really this important?" I ask.

"Yes", she answers.

"Ok, what is it?" I ask, giving in.

"You have experience with guys and dating, right?" she asks.

"Why would you assume that?" I ask.

"I just figured", she answers.

"Well, some, I guess", I say.

"Ok, good", she says. "Because there's a guy a like, but I don't want to ask him out."

"Afraid of rejection, Sam?" I ask.

"Do you really think I'd be afraid of something like rejection?" she asks.

"I don't know", I answer. "It's possible."

"Well, I'm not", she says. "It's just hard to ask guys out."

"So, what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"I don't know!" She says. "I just wanted to tell someone, I guess."

"And you couldn't tell Ellie?" I ask.

"Are you kidding?" she asks. "You can't tell her anything of value."

"Yeah, I kind of got that", I say.

"So, I'll see you later", she says.

"Ok", I say, then I walk away.

xxxxxx

When I get back to Stars Hollow after school, I head straight to Luke's as always. My Mom's there when I get there. I walk over and sit next to her at the table.

"Hey, how was school?" she asks.

"Fine", I say. "Mom, I might be smart, but I don't get the same strange thrill out of school that you do."

She laughs then says, "Ok, so I guess that means all I'm going to get out of you is that it was fine?"

"Yep", I answer.

"So, no guys there that you might like?" she asks.

"Mom!" I say.

"So, I take that as a no", she says.

"No, there's no guy", I say.

"Ok", she says.

"I mean it", I say.

"Ok", she says. "I believe you."

"Ok", I say. "I'm going home now. I have homework."

"Ok", she says. "Bye."

"Bye", I say, standing up and leaving.

xxxxxx

At home, instead of doing homework, I pull out my guitar and start strumming. I've been playing guitar since I was about 8, and although neither of my parents have musical talent, I'm a pretty good singer. I write songs, too, but I guess I could've gotten that from my parents, because they both write.

Then something came into my brain while I play, and I start singing anything I think of. I stand up and get my lyrics notebook (one of them anyway) and start writing down what I came up with.

_Verse 1_

_The Rain falls, then my tears fall faster._

_And I wish that I could love without the fear._

_I know the way that I feel about you._

_But I don't want to risk the hurt of what you might say._

_I just want to look into your eyes and let the world fall away._

_And be just you and me and you and me forever._

_And let the fear fall away._

_Chorus _

_I just want to love without the fear._

_And know how to speak without the pain._

_I need to know how to not run away from all the things you need to say._

_I feel my heart beating faster and the fear growing lesser._

_And I know that that's the way that it should be._

_With just you and me._

_Verse 2_

_The rain stops and I find a way to say how I feel without the fear._

_And then I wait to hear your reaction._

'_Cause I hope that this love is not only just one way._

_And now I look into your eyes and let the world fall away._

_And be just you and me and you and me forever._

_I've let the fear fall away._

_Chorus _

_Bridge_

_You and me and me and you. _

_The way that I want it and the way it should be._

_This is not an alternate reality_

_Chorus _

"So, there's no guy?" Mom asks, then I see that she's standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" I say.

"Because that song kind of tells me that there is a guy", She continues, not even paying attention to me.

"Mom!" I say again.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" She says, then she walks away, and I hear her mumble "There is so a guy."

"I heard that!" I called after her.

After I'm sure she was gone, I start playing guitar again. My mom's right. There is so a guy. A guy named Jason.


	4. Chapter 4: Loosing Control

**AN-Well, here's another update, finally. And this chapter might be a little boring, but it's more of a filler chapter. And, as always, please review!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls. Life sucks sometimes.**

Chapter 4: Loosing Control

Kyla's POV:

"Hey, I'm bored. Let's do something," the voice on the other end of the phone says as soon as answer.

"Jason, I'm not your constant source of entertainment," I say.

"You're my friend, that means you are," he says.

"I don't agree with that," I say.

"Well, whatever," Jason says. "Let's do something."

"Fine, meet me at Luke's," I say.

"Ok," he says.

I hang up, then head to Luke's.

xxxxxx

"Hey Luke", I say when I walk in.

"Hey Kyla," he says. "Coffee?"

"Haven't you gotten tired of asking yet?" I ask. "It's not like you don't know the answer."

"Right, of course you want coffee," Luke says.

"And I know, it's Lorelai's fault," I say. "We go over all of this way too much."

"So, are you just hanging out here, or are you waiting for someone?" he asks.

"I'm waiting for Jason," I say. "He begged me to hang out with him. I guess I'm just that irresistible."

"Ha, ha," someone says from behind me.

It's Jason.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," he says, sitting down next to me at the counter. "And you're not as irresistible as you think."

"Yes, I am," I say. "You just don't know it yet."

"Yeah, right," he says.

"Oh hey!" Luke says to someone behind me. I turn around and see April, my aunt.

"Hi!" I say, then I go over and hug her.

"Hey Kyla!" she says. "Hey Dad."

"What, no one's going to say hi to me?" Jason says.

"Hi Jason," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hi Jason," April and Luke say at the same time.

"Thank you," Jason says.

"Kyla, when did you get blue streaks in your hair?" April asks.

"I didn't," I say. "They're fake. My mom won't actually let me put any color my hair."

"She's smart," Luke says. "Because if she did let you, then you'd probably dye your whole head pink."

"No," I say. "More like multi color. That's why my mom won't let me. She wouldn't have a problem with it if she didn't know me."

"But she's your mom so she has to know you..." Luke starts. "You know what, I'm not even going to try to understand the way your brain works."

"Smart idea," Jason says. "Because once you get into her brain, you can't get out and you end up thinking like Kyla for the rest of your life, which is not fun."

"Jerk," I say, playfully hitting Jason's arm.

"Well, let's go," Jason says.

"Where?" I ask.

"Anywhere," he answers.

"Sounds good," I say. "Bye guys!"

Then I follow Jason out the door. On the way out I hear April say, "Do you understand them?"

"Nope," Luke answers. "And I don't think I want to."

xxxxxx

Jason and I have now been wandering around town for about 20 minutes.

"Why'd we have to leave Luke's?" I ask. "I'm bored."

"Hey, I didn't make you go," Jason says.

"Wait, I know where we can go," I say.

"Where?" Jason asks.

"Follow me, genius," I answer. Then I start walking away and Jason runs after me.

When we get there, Jason looks around, then says "Why are we at the bridge?"

"Because I like this place," I say, sitting down on the side of the bridge with my feet hanging over the water. Jason sits down next to me.

"Why?" he says.

"Because this was kind of my parents place in this town," I say. "This is sort of where their relationship started. And it's just an important place for them. That's why whenever I want to think or get away, I come here."

"Are you ok?" Jason asks. "I mean, you haven't ran into Andy again, have you?"

"No," I say. "And I'm fine. I mean, as fine as I can be."

"Ok, good," he says.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he says.

"I mean, you've been there for me since I got out of the hospital," I say. "And I just want to know why."

"Because I'm your friend," he says. "And because Andy's an ass and you really didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated you. I mean, you're you, so that's obvious."

"Thank you, I think," I say, laughing a little from his comment about Andy.

For a minute, Jason just looks at me and I just look at him. Then I stand up quickly and say, "I think I have to go." Then I run off.

I couldn't stand being there, with him, like that. It was more than I could take. And I don't know how long I can keep from loosing control.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyla's Guide

**AN-Well, here's the next chapter. And it's a chapter that finally focuses on something other than Kyla and Jason. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Chapter 5: Guide to Telling Your Parents About Your Abusive Ex

Kyla's POV:

_This is my guide to telling your parents about your abusive ex. _

_The only thing you need to do is...don't. Don't tell them. Just shut your mouth and live with your pain all alone. (Or with the help of your best friend) _

_Now that you've rejected that advice because it's more painful then it is easy, let me tell you how I told my parents. _

_Wait, I haven't. Maybe I should rethink making a guide to this. _

My mom walks into my room and I shut my notebook quickly and shove it aside.

"Hi Kyla," she says, sitting on my bed next to me.

"Hey," I say.

"So, what were you writing?" she asks.

"Nothing," I answer. "At least nothing important."

"Ok," she says. "I'm going to Doose's. I'll be back soon."

"Ok Mom," I say.

"Love you," she says.

"Love you, too," I say. "Wait!"

"What?" she asks.

"I have to tell you something," I say. "About Andy."

"Andy?" she says. "You haven't talked about him in a while."

"I know," I say. "Mom, he..." I stop suddenly. I can't tell her. She'll want to know why I didn't tell her sooner, why I ever put up with that ass. And I defiantly couldn't answer those questions, because I didn't even know the answers.

"What Kyla?" she asks. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," I whisper, barely audible.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I say a little louder then I mean to. "Sorry."

"Well, ok, I'll see you," she says. Then she walks out.

After she leaves, I open my notebook again and write more.

_And maybe I never will tell my parents about my abusive ex. That's probably not a good thing, but the truth is that some things are easier said then done. Much easier._

xxxxxx

It's a few hours later, and I'm still sitting on my bed staring at my notebook. Then the phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jason says.

"Hey Jason."

"So, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing," I answer. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How to tell my parents about Andy," I say.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but it's not exactly easy. I tried telling my mom earlier, but I couldn't."

"You have to tell them sometime, you know," he says.

"I know they need to know, but can't someone else tell them?" I ask. "I know! You could tell them, then I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"No," he says. "Not going to happen."

"You suck!" I say.

"I know," he says. "Look, he was your boyfriend. I can't tell them. No one can, besides you."

"I know, I know! But that sucks, too!"

"Maybe, but it's jut the way it is."

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," he says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say, then I hang up.

xxxxxx

A little bit after we hang up, I go downstairs and see both my parents sitting in the living room.

"Hey," I say, walking into the room.

"Hey Kyla," my mom says.

"I have to talk to you guys about something," I say, sitting down on the chair across from them.

"What?" my dad asks, looking up from his book.

I take a deep breath and get ready to say it. But instead of telling them, I say, "I'll be right back."

Then I run back up to my room, grab my notebook, and go back down to the living room. When I get there, I open the notebook to the page I was writing on earlier, and I set it down on the couch between them.

"What's this?" my mom asks, picking it up.

"Just read it," I say, then I run back up to my room.

When I'm there, I slam the door and lean up against it.

"Ok," I say to myself. "Just let them read it, then they'll know. But then what'll happen when they want to know everything that happened? Ugh, I really need to stop talking to myself!"

I flop down on my bed and close my eyes. I don't know what's going to happen when they read it, but I do know that the most important part is that they'll know. And making sure they know is the only thing I need to do, right?


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Telling the Truth

**AN-Well, here's the new chapter. And you'll finally learn the whole story about Kyla and Andy. Well, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own GG.**

Chapter 6: Finally Telling the Truth

Kyla's POV:

I open my eyes and look at the clock. Then I realize I fell asleep last night right after I showed my parents my notebook.

I stay laying there thinking. I wonder if my parents have read what I wrote, what they're thinking, if they think I'm crazy, if they want to kill Andy. My brain won't turn off.

There's a knock at my door and I hear my mom's voice from the other side. I don't say anything.

She keeps calling me and I put on music. Since I can't hear her over The All-American Rejects blasting in my ear, I don't know if she walks away or not. I just know that I'm not ready to face her. I'm not sure why, but I'm just not ready. All I can hope I that I'll be ready eventually.

xxxxxx

About an hour after I got up, Jason calls.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey," Jason says. "Did you tell them?"

"Kind of," I say.

"What do you mean kind of?" he asks.

"I showed them something I was writing in my notebook about it," I say. "So they know. I just didn't actually tell them."

"Well, what did they say?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't exactly talked to them since they found out," I say.

"Kyla!" Jason practically yells into the phone.

"Ow!" I say.

"Sorry," he says. "But you need to talk to them, Kyla."

"Will you ever stop telling me what I need to do?" I ask.

"No, because you need to be reminded," he says.

"Whatever," I say. "I'm going now."

"What," he says. "Going to talk to your parents like your amazing, caring best friend told you to? Impossible, because you never seem to listen to your amazing, caring best friend."

"Jason, do me a favor and shut up," I say, then I hang up the phone.

But I know he's right. I do need to talk to my parents. Even though I really don't want to.

xxxxxx

Rory's POV:

After standing at Kyla's door for several minutes trying to get her to open it, I finally walk back downstairs to the living room. And when I do, I see Jess pacing around the room mumbling to himself.

"What's your problem?" I ask, sitting down on the couch.

"You know what my problem is, Rory!" he says. "God, I can't believe I let this happen!"

"How could you have stopped it?" I ask. "What do you think you could've done?"

"I could've stopped Kyla from having anything to do with that guy," he answers.

"No, you couldn't have!" I say. "Kyla's way too stubborn. She would've done anything she could to see Andy, no matter what you told her."

"Damn it, Rory, are you really ok with this?" He asks and finally stops pacing. "Are you really ok with her not telling us about this until now?"

"No, I'm not," I answer. "But it's probably not the easiest thing to talk about."

"That doesn't change anything," he says. "You know what, I'm going to fix this!"

"Jess, what are doing?" I ask.

"I just want to teach Andy that he can't hurt my daughter," he says, and he starts heading towards the door.

"Jess!" I say. "You can't do anything to Andy. Not that I don't want you to, but you can't."

He turns around and smirks.

"Fine," he says. "I guess I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," I say. "Now do you want to go try to talk to Kyla?"

"Ok," he says. Then he gives me a quick kiss and heads up the stairs.

xxxxxx

\

Kyla's POV:

Right after I get off the phone with Jason, there's another knock on my door.

"Kyla, can I come in?" my dad calls from the other side.

"Depends," I mumble. "Will you want to talk?"

The door opens.

"I heard that," My dad says. "And the answer's yes."

"I figured," I say.

"Now, are you going to talk, or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other for a few hours?" he asks.

"Well, considering the fact that I don't want to talk, I vote for staring," I say.

"I'm not letting you get away with that," he says. "Talk."

"What do you want me to say?" I ask. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was an idiot who let a jerk push around for a year?"

"No," he says. "I don't want an apology. I want the whole story."

"Fine," I say. "A little bit after Andy and I started dating, he got mad at me for something and slapped me. The next day he said he was sorry, and I forgave him. Then a couple weeks later it happened again. And again. The same thing kept happening and I kept forgiving him. Then finally, the day I ended up in the hospital, after we went to the movies, he took out in the woods and..." I stop to take a breath and get ready to drop the bomb. "He tries to rape me. He pushed me to the ground and I hit my head. The person who found me in the woods and called 911 told me that Andy ran away right after I passed out. And that's the whole story."

I sit and stare at my dad, waiting for him to say something.

"Wow," he says finally.

"That's all you have to say?" I ask. "I expected something a little different, like saying that I'm an idiot or maybe going into an over-protective fatherly rage or something else like that.

"Oh, I already did the over-protective rage thing earlier," he says. "And I'd never call you idiot, because you're not."

"I'm not?" I ask. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he says.

"Ok, just checking," I say.

"I just completely hate that you had to deal with all of that alone," he says.

"Well, I wasn't dealing with it ALL alone," I say. "Jason knew."

"Wait, you told Jason before you told us?" he asks.

"Look, I need to tell someone just to let it out," I say. "And telling Jason was much easier than telling you and Mom. I was so not ready to tell either of you back then. I'm barely ready now. But I knew you guys needed to know."

"I'm not going to be mad because you don't need that right now," he says.

"Thank God," I say.

"But I might decide to mad later," he says. "So just watch out."

"Ok," I say. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you think you could tell all of this to Mom for me?" I ask. "I really don't like having to tell that story."

"Ok," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

Well, I told my parents what happened. And I got to say, it feels pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7: The Kiss

**AN-Well, here's the next chapter (finally). And yes, I know I've gone back to writing about Kyla and Jason, but there's not much else to write about. Nothing else to say besides REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own GG, but I do own Kyla, Jason, and a large collection of CD's, books, DVD's, and VHS's.**

Chapter 7: The Kiss

Kyla's POV:

Well, I did it. I made it through yet another day of Chilton.

I walk out of the huge, intimidating building that is Chilton and head to the bus stop.

When I get to Stars Hollow, I go to Luke's.

As soon as I walked in the door, I saw my mom sitting at the table next to the door.

"Hey Mom," I say, sitting down at the table next to her.

"Hey Kyla," she says. "I already got you coffee."

"Wow, you really knew I was going to come here, didn't you?" I say.

"Yeah," she answers, smiling the trademark Gilmore Girl smile.

I start drinking the cup of coffee in front of me and Luke comes over to our table.

"Hey Rory, Kyla," he says.

"Hey Luke," my mom says.

"Hey," I say, taking another sip of my coffee.

"So, you guys want anything to eat?" he asks.

"Nope, Kyla?" Mom answers.

"No, not really," I say.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when a Gilmore girl wasn't hungry," Luke says.

"Well, you are now," I say. "You might want to check with Lorelai before you get too excited though."

"Good point," he says. "See you." Then he walks away.

"Hey, have you seen Jason?" I ask my mom.

"No, I haven't" she answers. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I say. "He's just my friend and I want to know where he is. Oh, did Dad talk to you about the thing with me and Andy?"

"Yeah, he did," she answers.

"Ok, good," I say. "I'm going to go find Jason."

"Ok," she says, sounding kind of confused.

"Bye," I say. Then I walk out of the diner.

I start walking around town trying to figure out where Jason could be. Then it hits me and I start heading towards my favorite place in town.

When I get there, I find out that I was right. Jason is sitting on the edge of the bridge with his feet hanging out over the water. I walk over next to him and sit down.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I say. "Both my parents know the whole story now."

"Really?" he says, looking over and smiling at me.

"Yeah," I say, smiling back. "So, you proud of me?"

"How can I be proud of you when you obviously didn't do this just to make me happy?" he asks.

"How do you know?" I say. "You are my best friend, remember? Or maybe I was just tired of you bugging me about it 24/7."

"Well, why ever you told them, I'm glad you did," he says.

"Me, too," I say. "Hey Jason?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Never mind," I say. "Wait, no, I do have something to say. Or really, do."

Then, barely hesitating, I lean over and kiss him.

"Wow," he says after we pull away.

"I'm sorry, I just had to," I say. "I like you Jason. A lot. You're one of the most amazing people I know. That was just another thing that I needed to tell someone."

"Oh, my God," he says. "I'm so glad I didn't have to say it first!"

"What?" I ask.

"I like you, too," he says. "I have for a while. But unlike you, I never had enough guts to say anything."

I start to smile, but before I get a chance to, he leans over and kisses me, longer and harder than the first kiss.

When the kiss finally ends, I say, "Maybe you should have just done that. Then you wouldn't have had to figure out how say that you like me."

He smiles at me and then says, "I have to go. I still have homework to finish."

"Ok," I say. "See ya."

"Bye," he says. Then he stands up and heads home.

After he's gone, I lean back and lay down on the bridge. The only thing I think is 'The. Best. Day. Ever.'


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Nightmares

**AN-Well, here it is. A brand new chapter of Unbreakable. I really, really like how this chapter turned out, and I hope you do, too. Oh, and by the way, I know this would actually take place in the future, but I didn't want to try to come up with future music, so I just used current music. So, all that being said, please enjoy chapter 8 of Unbreakable. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls. Just Kyla, Jason, and finally an MP3 player. **

Chapter 8: Dreams and Nightmares

Kyla's POV:

I continue lying on the bridge a while after Jason leaves.

I still can't believe Jason and I kissed. Twice! Even though I was kinda there, it feels like I wasn't. It just feels like a dream.

I close my eyes, but then it feels like there's someone looking down at me.

I open up one eye and see the face that can always ruin my day.

"Andy."

"Why are you lying on the bridge?" he asks.

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask back.

"Because I want to know why you're lying on the bridge," he answers. "It's not really normal to walk past and see someone lying across the bridge. It's even weirder when it's someone you know."

"You don't know me!" I say, sitting up with a jolt. "You've never known me! The people you can really know are people you care about!"

"Are you saying I don't care about you?" he asks, like he actually can't believe it.

"Well, let's see," I say. "You continually used me as your punching bag when we were going out, tried to rape me, then knocked me unconscious. Yeah, it really seems like you care about me!"

"The first thing was just because I was angry about other stuff and I took it out on you," he says. "The third was an accident, and the second...well, I don't even understand the second."

"You're kidding right?" I say. "You really don't know what I'm talking about? Fine, I'll just explain it to you. You drove me out into the woods, tried to make me have sex with you, called me a bitch when I refused, and kept going anyway! Now do you know what I mean?"

"Kyla, I'm sorry!" Andy says. He's making me more and more disgusted with every word.

"Shut up!" I shout. "And while you're at it, go to hell!"

Then I stand up and run off the bridge.

My feat keep running as fast as they can, so fast that my brain doesn't even realize where I'm headed until I get there.

I find myself standing in the side yard of Jason's house, looking up at his bedroom window.

I hear music coming through his closed window and after a few minutes of listening to it, I realize it's Daughtry.

I consider going up to the front door, but if I do, I'd have to talk to his mom, and I really don't feel like talking to anyone but Jason right now, so I start throwing stones up at his window, hoping he hears them over the loud music.

When he doesn't, I go around to the back of the house where Jason's parents keep their ladder. I find the ladder and carry it around the side of the house, then set it up under Jason's window.

I climb up to the window and knock on it as loud as I can, hoping no one sees me up here.

Finally after Jason still doesn't here me, I pry open the window.

"You know, you're going to go deaf if you keep blasting music that loud," I say.

He jumps at the sound of my voice, then gets up from where he's sitting on his bed, turns down his stereo (while I try as hard as I can to not say "finally"), and walks over and stands in front of the window.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Do you not want me to be here?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I want you here?" he asks back.

"I don't know," I say.

"Do you want to come in?" he asks.

"I'm not sure if I can," I say. "Your parents need a taller ladder."

"Come on, I'll help you," he says as he grabs my hands and pulls me up into his room.

When I'm in, I walk over and sit down on his desk chair.

"So, now will you tell me why you're here?" he asks, sitting down on his bed directly across from me.

"I just need to talk to you," I say.

"We were just talking an hour ago," he says. "Among other things." He smiled a little, apparently thinking about what happened on the bridge.

"Yeah, well, something's happened since then," I say.

"What?" Jason says, sounding worried.

"Andy showed up on the bridge after you," I say.

"God, I'm so close to killing that guy!" he says.

"Go ahead," I say. "I'll help."

Jason smiles, then says, "What happened?"

I tell him everything Andy and I said on the bridge, and after I'm done, he looks extremely mad.

"I'm really going to kill that guy!" he says.

"Well, we've already established that I wouldn't mind," I say.

"Yeah, but the law would," he says.

"There should be some special rule that says you can get away with murder as long at it's to protect your girlfriend," I say. But as soon as the last word leaves my mouth, I regret it.

"Girlfriend?" he asks. I can't tell how he feels about that.

"I didn't mean like girlfriend girlfriend, I just meant a girl that's a friend," I say in a rush.

"Oh," he says. He seems almost disappointed about it.

"Did you want me to mean it the other way," I say.

"I don't know," he says. "I mean I like you, you like me..." He trailed off.

"So you did," I say.

"Yeah, I did," he admits. "But you don't have to want to be my girlfriend. I mean, I'd get if you didn't want a boyfriend, considering what happened with your first boyfriend."

"I do want to be your girlfriend," I say.

"But you said..." I interrupt him.

"I know what I said," I say. "But I lied."

"So you do want to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Yes!" I say. "Now can we please stop going around in circles?"

"That'd be a good idea," he says.

I smile, then say "Good."

He smiles back.

"Well, I think I've said everything I wanted to," I say.

"Really?" Jason asks. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Do you not want me to leave?" I ask.

"Not really," he says.

"Good, because I didn't really want to leave anyway," I say.

So, Jason stands up and turns his music back up.

Then we sit in his room listening to Daughtry and talking about anything that pops into our heads, and I can't stop thinking that Jason is probably the greatest person I know. And also how a day can change from being a dream to a nightmare and then back to a dream.


End file.
